Kimi ni Todoke
by NaomiDa
Summary: Ca y était, cette fois-ci, j'allais tout lui dire. Maintenant que j'étais devant sa porte, je n'avais qu'à frapper et vider mon sac. OS. KoyaTego.


**Kimi ni Todoke**

La porte à peine ouverte, je me lançai :

- Tu sais, j'ai jamais été très doué pour parler de mes sentiments mais aujourd'hui, je vais le faire. Pour moi. Pour toi. Pour nous. Parce que j'en ai envie et aussi parce que ça m'obsède et que plus j'y pense, moins je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive. Des fois je me demande si tu fais pas exprès. Ou alors peut-être que c'est moi qui te cherche. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'être aussi câlin, aussi efféminé. Pourtant, je suis sûr que cet parti de moi te plait. Sinon, tu me collerais pas à ce point, tu m'en redemanderais pas autant si t'aimais pas mes câlins, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me fixait, sans comprendre, sans rien dire, alors je continuai.

- Franchement Kei, t'es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'imagine plus rien sans toi. A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, je me demande ce que t'en penserais, si tu voudrais le faire avec moi, si t'aimes. C'est con, très même, en plus j'ai mis le temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait et puis un jour, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

Il n'avait toujours aucune réaction et ça me faisait peur mais tant pis, j'avais décidé de vider mon sac.

- T'imagines même pas le choc que j'ai eu lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. Ouais, dur à croire hein ? En plus normalement, ça devrait pas arriver. Déjà, on est tout les deux des mecs, même si des gens trouvent que je ressemble à une fille, et en plus on est ami quoi. J'étais jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un avec qui j'étais ami… En fait, maintenant que je vois à quel point je t'aime, je me dis que les autres, c'était peut-être que de l'attirance.

Ma voix tremblait, mon cœur battait un rythme furieux. Il avait enfin bougé et c'était seulement pour écarquiller les yeux lorsque je lui avais enfin dis que je l'aimais.

- Plus j'y pense, plus je t'aime. Je pense toujours à toi, je te regarde tout le temps, j'en suis même arrivé à rêver de toi. Ca va tellement loin que je suis jaloux de Shige. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que lui, il peut très bien débarqué chez toi à n'importe qu'elle heure, je sais que tu lui diras rien contrairement à moi. Parce que tu lui souris et le regardes toujours. Parce que si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais pas à me demander si t'as pensé à moi ou pas… J'en suis même arrivé à me demander si tu l'aimais, mais je sais que c'est pas possible. Parce que si tu l'aimais, ça voudrait dire que t'es gay et donc que j'ai une infime chance et ça, c'est impossible. C'est triste, ça me tue, mais je m'y suis fait. J'ai réussis à me dire que même si tu m'aimes pas, être à tes côtés pourrait suffire et ça à toujours bien marcher jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour te poser une question.

Mon regard était embué de larmes, je n'y voyais plus rien à part lui et j'allais certainement me mettre à pleurer d'un moment à l'autre mais ce n'était pas important, je devais finir de parler.

- Kei, pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'éloigne de toi, tu fais tout pour qu'on se rapproche ? Pourquoi tu peux pas me laisser prendre du recul et t'oublier ? Pourquoi ?

Ca y était, mes larmes venaient de commencer à couler et je me sentais bête, terriblement.

Lentement, très lentement même, je le vis se retourner pour adresser un rapide regard à Shige que je venais à peine de remarquer avant de faire un pas en dehors de son appartement, face à moi, et de fermer sa porte d'entrée.

- Tesshi, fit-il. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire… C'est vrai ?

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

Shige était chez lui… Et il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Alors peut-être que finalement ils étaient ensemble.

Cette simple pensée me décrocha un sanglot que je tentai tant bien que mal d'étouffer alors que mes larmes redoublaient d'intensité. J'avais terriblement mal et le regard perdu de Keiichiro qui essayait désespérément de croiser le mien n'aidait pas vraiment.

- Tesshi regarde-moi.

Il se pencha pour être pile à la bonne hauteur et planta son regard dans le mien. Je devais avoir l'air très con mais tant pis pour moi, ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais amoureux non ?

- Je… Ce que tu viens de me dire me touches vraiment mais…

Et voila, le moment arrivait finalement. Il allait certainement me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas ou pire même, qu'il était déjà en couple avec Shige. Je n'avais rien contre celui-ci mais ça serait pire de savoir qu'il en aime en autre.

Un nouveau sanglot m'échappa, suivit de peu par un second et un troisième. Je coupai le contact qu'avaient nos regards pour fermer les yeux et plaquer une main devant ma bouche. Pas besoin qu'il me voit dans un état aussi lamentable que ça.

Alors que j'esquissai un geste pour me retourner et partir, il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'enlaça avec force, me plaquant contre son torse par la même occasion. Je sentis son menton se poser sur le haut de mon crâne et fermai les yeux, laissant libre court à mes pleurs.

L'ascenseur émotionnel que j'étais en train de vivre devait certainement battre des records. Je me sentais terriblement bien, respirant son odeur à chaque inspiration. Pouvoir enfin me retrouver entre ses bras me tuait de bonheur tandis que je sanglotais, le cœur complètement broyé. S'il faisait ça, c'était certainement pour aider la pilule à passer et que j'ai moins mal lorsqu'il me dirait qu'il était avec Shige.

Lui rendant lentement son étreinte, je le sentis resserrer la sienne.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Murmura-t-il.

- T'es… avec Shi… Shige… c'est ça ?

Il rit légèrement et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu dis ça parce qu'il est chez moi, pas du tout. On regardait des films ce soir parce que je déprimais.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son cou, les mains tremblantes.

- En fait, je voudrais te dire que t'as faux sur toute la ligne. Ce que tu viens de me dire c'est vraiment… génial. Jamais personne ne m'a dit de trucs pareil et si tu savais à quel point je suis content d'entendre ça… Mais euh… Déjà je ne suis pas amoureux de Shige et ensuite…

Il s'éloigna de moi et se mordit la lèvre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je le regardai, complètement figé. Ses joues avaient pris une adorable couleur rouge et un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Il venait de dire qu'il m'aimait. Moi, Tegoshi Yuya. Lui, Koyama Keiichiro. Aimer.

- Je… je crois que je viens de te perdre mais s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer.

Mes yeux avaient du s'agrandirent lorsqu'il me l'avait dit mais tant pis, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Gardant les yeux fixés sur lui, j'admirai son sourire s'agrandir.

- Baka, lâcha-t-il en riant.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et essuya mes joues avant de poser sa main sur ma tête et de se redresser.

- J'imagine que tu vas pas me le proposer alors je me lance : tu veux sortir avec moi ?

J'hochai difficilement la tête, toujours pas remis du choc.

Il rit, encore une fois, et se retourna pour rouvrir la porte de son appartement avant de me tirer à l'intérieur. Il m'attrapa la main et commença à marcher en direction de son salon alors qu'un sourire se formait peu à peu sur mon visage, le sien ne le quittant plus.

Une fois dans le salon, nous retrouvâmes Shige, assis devant la télé, ou plus précisément un de mes films : Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac.

- On s'ennuyait alors on a décidé de regarder ce film, précisa Keiichiro devant mon air surpris.

Il prit place dans son canapé et m'attira près de lui, se plongeant directement dans le film dès que je fus assis cependant, sa main ne quitta pas la mienne, devant le regard heureux de Shige.

J'étais au comble du bonheur.


End file.
